One Stands Alone
by archeress of silverbow
Summary: Time after time, Elrond loses someone he loves.  Not even sailing to Valinor can prevent it, not when there are so many fractures already, and friends left behind…


**This story came 2nd in Teitho's "_Heart Break_" challenge**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Elrond walked slowly away, keeping his head high so that no-one would suspect anything amiss…<p>

Only when he was far enough into the forest did he sink to the ground and give in to despair. There was no-one left.

* * *

><p><em>First Age 538<em>

* * *

><p>"Get away… hide!"<p>

The young child scrambled to obey as horns rang out and steel began to clash. With a fear-fed agility he sprang up to the top of a bookshelf and wriggled as far as he could into the niche above it.

Now there was shouting and yells of pain. The young elfling pressed his hands over his ears, trying to block the noise. Then one elf's voice carried high above all other noise

"There she is!"

The child uncurled at the triumph in the elf's tone. Through the very top of the window he could see the dock which his father had departed from. It was tall, much taller than a normal dock, for his father's ship was bigger than any other ship on the seas. An adventurer's ship.

And on the end of that dock stood his mother. She was glowing… _Glowing?_ The elfling frowned and risked leaning forward a bit in order to see better.

Now he could hear running feet and a shadow stretched out on the dock as the shouting elf rounded a corner. He saw his mother stiffen, standing to her full height. Then she bent her knees and sprang, leaping forward off the dock and diving into the sea

"_Ammë_" he whispered weakly, pressing his hands to his eyes and curling up again, letting the tears out silently

_Who would care for them now?_

* * *

><p><em>S.A. 442<em>

* * *

><p>"Amparindo… I did not think you would come" The dark haired man weakly lifted his head to greet his companion<p>

"Don't be silly Elros. I wouldn't be able to stay away even if I wanted to. You are my twin. It is hard to be parted for long".

"Yet so soon to be parted for ever…

Elrond twitched as though shaking off a fly, his back turned "Don't be silly, you are strong, you can live for many years yet"

"Amparindo… _Ani tíra…_"

Reluctantly the younger Peredhel looked at his twin. No longer was there the strength and spirit Elros had had in their youth, now he was careworn. The fingers were thin and frail, the face lined.

"No…"

Elros nodded "My time has come, men are not meant to live forever. At least allow me to leave of my own free will, Amparindo…"

Elrond swallowed and moved the sit beside his brother, embracing him gently "I will miss you"

"And I you… _Namárië_ Elrond"

"_Namárië_ …" Elrond felt his twin go limp, coming to rest against his arm. Bowing his head he pressed it to Elros' still chest and his shoulders shook with broken sobs

* * *

><p><em>S.A. <em>_3441_

* * *

><p>"Círdan!" Elrond bellowed across the emptying battle-field "<em>Mas<em> _Ereinion?_

The ancient elf jerked his hand behind him "That way, when I saw him a few hours ago."

Elrond took off in the indicated direction, scanning the scarred land for any sign of his King.

A flash of gold and blue stood out sharply against the black ground.

The Peredhel ran forward, fear biting his heart "Ereinion?"

He knelt beside his lord, searching for life. But for the armour the King's body would have been unrecognizable, charred almost beyond a skeleton.

Elrond swallowed bile and sat back on his heels to see Círdan approaching. He shook his head to the other elf and, looking at the body, touched his own forehead in the movement that denoted respect.

"_Níryan an vanesselya. Nai yaryuvalyë estë sambassë Mandosto."_

Círdan reached the body just as he finished and laid a hand on his shoulder "Come away Elrond, you can do nothing now."

"We cannot leave him here." Elrond swallowed again, this time holding back his tears

"Neither can we move him in this… condition. Bring the armour, it will do for a sign… Then you must take your place"

It was a moment before Elrond realised what he was talking about, then he shook his head "There is no place to take, what is left of the Noldor will sail after this. I shall return to Imladris and rule there as you do in the Havens. Let us have no more talk of a High King!"

The vehemence with which he said the last sentence stunned even him, but Círdan nodded in understanding.

Now was a time to survive and grieve, for the last High King of the Noldor had fallen.

* * *

><p><em>T.A. 2510<em>

* * *

><p>He watched as she walked down the street, wearing the silver dress that was virtually uniform for West-goers. Gently, as if she was a frightened deer, he put his hands onto her shoulders<p>

"Stay… please"

Roughly she shrugged him off "There is nothing to stay for"

Desperately he pleaded "Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan… _Me_…"

Her voice was blunter than rock "I find no joy in the Arda you offer, let me pass to the West."

Weak, Elrond released her and saw her slowly walk up the dock and onto the ship. She did not pause as she passed the twins, or even give Arwen one glance

"Celebrían… _Cuio vae,_ _No vain i sŷl lîn._ _Nínion ne gwad lîn."_

And weep he did. For as the ship sailed out of sight his heart, already cracking under the stress of her long illness, shattered to pieces, leaving only sections for his children intact.

* * *

><p><em>T.A. 3019<em>

* * *

><p>"Reforge the sword…Ada" Arwen's voice was pleading. Elrond turned away from her pleading. If he reforged the sword it would mean admitting that Aragorn could become king of Gondor and Arnor. It would mean holding his promise to relinquish Arwen…<p>

_She has already turned from the Havens once, what is to say she will refuse to leave Imladris except to marry Aragorn_

A dull thud behind him made him turn. Arwen was sinking down onto the bed, her book lying upside down on the floor, nearly breaking the spine. He stooped to pick it up and reached out to her cupped hands. What he felt made him drop down to the ground and take her hands in each of his. They were cooling to freezing.

"Your hands are cold" Realisation struck "The life of the Eldar is leaving you" He gazed down at her fine fingers, memorising them, only looking up when she used his name

"Ada, whether by your will or not… There is no ship now that can bear me hence"

Only now could he understand the sheer desolation that Thingol had felt when Lúthien passed on… Desolate, a ship cut adrift without sails or rudder or captain, nothing to secure it to a form of land.

He saw her fade, slipping away until the only strength was used for waiting rather than dying, waiting for Aragorn. Even when he knew it was time _Andúril_ went to its king, his heart fought two ways

_Leave Arwen for weeks, and possibly save her._

_Stay with her and watch her die as Arda falls. _

In the end there was but one choice. Saddling Asfaloth the elf lord tucked the sword under his cloak, and prepared to ride for the sake of many lives; Those of the fellowship, Rohan, Gondor… and Arwen.

* * *

><p>F.A. 121<p>

* * *

><p>"Swan Ship hoy"<p>

The cry came from the coast cliff, being echoed and carried by a long line of relays. Elrond slowly rose from his chair, almost wishing this day had not come. With Celebrían at his side he rode down to the dock in time to see the rope being secured and the disembarking ramp lowered. Legolas walked down it, looking drained and worn, with an aged Gimli beside him, condescending to lean on the Elf's arm for support.

"_Suil_ Legolas" Elrond spoke quietly, not trusting his voice beyond a loud whisper. The Sindar inclined his head in both acknowledgement and reply. As the other elves reached the dock he counted off each one in his head, dismounting and half-heartedly joining in the laughter as Glorfindel was nearly knocked down by Elrohir and Elladan when they spotted their mother, but even after Cídan had finally disembarked, last as was his right as captain, there was still one missing

"Erestor? _Mas Erestor?_" Elrond was grateful Ereinion, standing just behind, had spoken in his stead. Both Noldor locked their eyes to the twins, who glanced away.

Finally Elrohir spoke "He stayed Adar… He stayed to guard Arwen."

Elrond nodded, feeling a stone in his stomach and a knot in his throat. He walked slowly away, keeping his head high so that no-one would suspect anything amiss.

Only when he was far enough into the forest did he sink to the ground and give in to despair. There was no-one left.

Erestor, dear Erestor. The elf who had tutored his children in their lessons, had bullied him into living again after Celebrían left, had run Imladris almost singlehandedly when he was away. The elf who had guarded Arwen when he carried _Andúril_ to Aragorn…

Ever loyal

Elrond straightened up, wiping his last tears away. He touched his forehead with a bent finger then kissed it. When he spoke his choked voice was imbued with respect "_Aiya Erestor, cepuvan annalya órenyassë"_

But even as he steeled himself to return to the others tears began to fall again. He had lost three with the arrival of this ship, three new fractures to his heart.

Somewhere deep inside he wondered if it would ever fully heal again.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

**_Ammë = _Mother (Q)**

**_Amparindo_ = One-who-learns-a-lot-from-books (Q)**

**_Ani tíra _= Look at me (Q)**

**_Namárië = _Farewell (Q)**

**_Mas_ _Ereinion? _= Where is Ereinion? (S)**

**_Níryan an vanesselya Nai yaryuvalyë estë sambassë Mandosto. _= I mourn for your passing. May you find peace in death. (Q)**

**_Cuio vae,_ _No vain i sŷl lîn,_ _Nínion ne gwad lîn = _Live well,May your winds be fair. I cry upon your leaving. (S)**

**_Suil =_ Greetings (S)**

**_Mas Erestor? =_ Where is Erestor? (S)**

**_Aiya Erestor, cepuvan annalya órenyassë_ = Hail Erestor, I shall treasure your gift in my heart (Q)**

**All lines between Elrond and Arwen in the sixth section (3019) quoted from the _"Return of the King"_ film**

* * *

><p><strong>Dare I ask for reviews? Please...<strong>


End file.
